


Wearing Kigurumis

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (i guess), 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors 'Verse, Cutesy, Demiromantic Reid, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, can't see colors, demisexual reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reid smoothed the soft material of the kigurumi between his fingers, wishing he could put an actual color to the name—Hotch had told him it was purple—instead of the color he'd labeled as Grey 94.  "Purple isn't a normal color for a fox," he commented idly, shifting his gaze to the man beside him who was wearing a brown (Grey 127) wolf kigurumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hint of a smile softened the edges of Hotch's mouth, and a moment later he murmured, "No, it's not."</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Kigurumis

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. I'm extremely tired and have actually dozed off multiple times writing this, so consider this a very rough draft. The kigurumi part may not even make it into the fic, but who knows.
> 
> Basically, it's a soulmate au where you can't see in color until you meet your soulmate, but not as cut-and-dry as it should be because our boys are ridiculous. (i.e. - Hotch hides it until one day he slips up.) This is probably going to be a long one-shot when posted.
> 
> This particular scene would be set after Hotch has revealed he's been seeing colors since he met Spencer. As always, I hope you guys enjoy~

Reid smoothed the soft material of the kigurumi between his fingers, wishing he could put an actual color to the name—Hotch had told him it was purple—instead of the color he'd labeled as Grey 94.  "Purple isn't a normal color for a fox," he commented idly, shifting his gaze to the man beside him who was wearing a brown (Grey 127) wolf kigurumi.

A hint of a smile softened the edges of Hotch's mouth, and a moment later he murmured, "No, it's not."

The genius narrowed his eyes, observing the older man curiously.  It was silent as he gathered his thoughts.  "But brown is a normal color for a wolf."

Hotch's responding chuckle was warm and somewhat unexpected.  "Go ahead and ask, Reid.  I can practically hear you thinking."

The younger man weighed the pros and cons for a moment, gaze flicking to the side to look at nothing in particular before returning to his boss once more.  "Why did you order me a purple fox?  There were plenty of other colors to choose from that accurately represent the animal," he explained.

"Because you look good in purple," Hotch answered simply.  Reid was startled by the starkly honest answer, and his eyes were wide as they stared up at the other man.

It took him a long moment to come up with a reply, but before he could open his mouth to ask the multitude of questions currently resting on his tongue, a Grey 41 blur jumped onto the couch in the middle of them.  “I brushed my teeth, Spence.  Can we watch the movie now?” Jack asked hopefully, his eyes open and trusting.

Reid didn’t need to be able to see colors for Jack’s expression to tug at his heartstrings, and he found himself smiling almost instinctively.  "Of course we can watch the movie now, Jack.  You and your dad get settled on the pallet of blankets, and I'll put it in, okay?"

"Thank you, Spence!" Jack exclaimed happily, beaming up at him and causing warmth to bloom behind his ribs.

In an effort to hide that reaction, Reid busied himself with getting the movie put into the DVD player and ensuring the TV's settings were correct, and barely a couple minutes later he was returning to the pile of blankets they'd made into their bed for the evening at Jack's request.  He caught Hotch's eye and smiled softly, settling down beside the older man with Jack nestled happily in the middle as the opening credits played.

He felt Hotch's fingers gently lace with his in the empty space above Jack's head, and Reid wondered at just how  _easy_  it was to be Aaron Hotchner's soulmate, even if Hotch wasn't  _his_.


End file.
